


The Seven Deadly Sins on Inuyasha

by nartista



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nartista/pseuds/nartista
Summary: For the sins prompt, I drew each a character (canon) that I thought would relate perfectly to each sin. Because we are all sinners anyway.Sloth: KiraraWrath: SesshomaruEnvy: JakenGreed: MirokuPride: KougaGluttony: ShippoLust: Inuyasha
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	1. SLOTH

****

Kirara demanding a day off. How old do you think she is? She deserves her free lazy day to just lay and sunbathe.

[ ](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/post/629793840387244032/sins-week-sloth-how-old-do-you-think-kirara-is)

Artwork by [nartista](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/)

* * *


	2. WRATH

Wrath (Latin: ira) can be defined as uncontrolled feelings of anger, rage, and even hatred. Wrath often reveals itself in the wish to seek vengeance.

So.. Sesshomaru? 🤣

[ ](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/post/629848964176445440/sins-week-wrath-wrath-latin-ira-can-be-defined)

Artwork by [nartista](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/)

* * *


	3. ENVY

Ever since that _little excuse of a human_ is around, Jaken can't help but overflow with jealousy for Lord Sesshomaru's attention. It's just part of who he is, really.

[ ](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/post/629963122738855936/sins-week-envy-ever-since-that-little-excuse-of)

Artwork by [nartista](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/)

* * *


	4. GREED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He means good but he just wants every woman for himself doesn’t he?

[ ](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/post/630057490040700928/sins-week-greed-he-means-good-but-he-just-wants)

Artwork by [nartista](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/)

* * *


	5. PRIDE

Do I need to say anything? Kouga is an unapologetically proud man.

[ ](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/post/630148085119647744/sins-week-pride-unapologetically-proud-prompt)

Artwork by [nartista](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/)

* * *


	6. GLUTTONY

You know once Kagome opens up her bag and reveals the treats she brings back, Shippo is just gonna be all over her asking for his part. It wouldn't surprise me if he found a way to eat everyone's. I mean, look at his face, he's just planning how to get more lollipops. 

Artwork by [nartista](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/)

* * *


	7. LUST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. Lust. Of course Inuyasha couldn’t be left out of my sins week and I figured he’d be perfect for this last day on his full demon form. He lusts for blood (Canon) and for his mate (Fanon).

[ ](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/post/630334610980667392/sins-week-lust-ah-yes-lust-of-course-inuyasha)

Artwork by [nartista](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/)

* * *


End file.
